Last year: último ano, última chance
by Alyssa Bennet
Summary: Chega o sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Este ano promete ser o melhor ano de suas vidas, se todo estiverem disposto aproveitar cada oportunidade.
1. Trailer

**Aquele era o último ano:**

"Ela mal conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo, mas sabia o caminho; já era a sétima vez que ela atravessaria o portal, a sétima e última. (...)Ela se jogou contra a coluna e logo depois ouviu o apito, a locomotiva vermelha soltando a fumaça: ela estava indo de volta para o lugar que chamara de lar. O último ano em Hogwarts."

**Aquele era o último ano em que passariam juntos, e tudo que eles queriam era aproveitar:**

"_Pois é amiga, essa é nossa última chance!

_Chance do que, Kathy? - Lilly perguntou.

_Da gente mostrar pra essa escola do que somos capazes! "

**Algumas coisas, para elas, pareciam que nunca iriam mudar:**

"Kathy tinha falado mais alto, como de propósito, como se fosse para alguém ouvir de verdade. Enquanto falava, puxava a maçaneta da porta, e ao abri-la totalmente, três garotos, da mesma idade que elas, caíram um sobre o outro, se ajeitando.

(...)

_Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Potter? Por que não estou surpresa?"

"Sirius tinha a sensação de que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava onde.

_Você é Lufa-Lufa não é?

_Hmmm, sou.

_Hmmm, você tem irmãs?

_Tenho. Jane. Ela é da Corvinal.

_Arrá! Eu sabia! Eu peguei sua irmã hoje, antes do jantar!"

**Mas eles fariam com que as coisas mudassem ,e drasticamente:**

"_Ah, você não ficou sabendo ainda, Ruivinha? Nós temos um monitor chefe entre os marotos agora!

_Verdade? Monitor -Chefe? Remo! Parabéns! Eu sabia que ia ser você!

_ Não, não sou eu o Monitor Chefe. Alias, eu larguei a monitoria."

**Algumas mudanças prometiam problemas:**

"_Kathy, você tá olhando o Reminho...O que foi? Tá com brava? Ciúmes talvez?

_Ciúmes? Do Lupin? Sabe, ele é muito legal, muito educado, e mudou um pouquinho nas férias, mas Lys, eu mereço é alguém de classe sabe? (...) Eu mereço alguém como...hmmm...Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy! "

Outras mudanças pretendiam resolver problemas

"_Hey Allie, tenho que conversar com você depois. Salão comunal, depois de todos deitarem. _ disse Sirius muito baixo para Alyssa,"

**Mas acima de tudo, a única coisa que queriam era aproveitar o último ano como ninguém naquela escola tinha visto**

" Nós vamos aproveitar da melhor forma possível em todos os sentidos. Vamos aproveitar as aulas, logicamente, vamos aproveitar o ambiente, que é propício para qualquer coisa mágica, e vamos aproveitar os próprios alunos!

_Esse ano promete, Ruivinha. As coisas vão mudar por aqui. Acostume-se, faça parte da mudança!

_Vocês estão todos loucos, é isso.

_Sabe o que eu tava pensando? Quem topa uma festinha particular no Dia Das Bruxas?"

_**Last year: O último ano, a última chance.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Primeiro Capítulo

Ela vinha correndo, com o carrinho, suas malas, a coruja piando loucamente, seus cabelos ruivos caindo pelo rosto. Ela mal conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo, mas sabia o caminho; já era a sétima vez que ela atravessaria o portal, a sétima e última. Qualquer pessoa tomaria aquela atitude como no mínimo idiota, se jogar, com toda bagagem contra uma coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez, mas não aquela menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos intensamente verdes, ligeiramente baixinha; não as pessoas que pertenciam ao mesmo mundo que ela.

Ela se jogou contra a coluna e logo depois ouviu o apito, a locomotiva vermelha soltando a fumaça: ela estava indo de volta para o lugar que chamara de lar. O último ano em Hogwarts.

Lillian Evans era Sétimanista da Grifinória, recém nomeada Monitora-Chefe, e se orgulhava disso. Ótima aluna, ótimas notas, querida pelos professores, e também pelos alunos e amigos. Lilly olhava ansiosa, como procurando alguém e logo avistou quem procurava.

Vinha a seu encontro uma menina apenas um pouco mais alta que ela, de cabelos castanhos, não inteiramente lisos, nem inteiramente cacheados, ela vinha quase aos tropeços, tamanha era sua urgência em chegar perto de Lilly. Ela talvez passasse desapercebida, não era realmente alguém que desejava chamar atenção, mas o fazia quase sem querer, seu sorriso, grande e verdadeiro, era tão chamativo quanto seus olhos, que apesar de serem castanhos como seus cabelos, tinham um brilho que nenhum outro possuia. Alyssa Bennet, a menina que se achava "normal como qualquer outra", com seus cabelos e olhos castanhos e seu sorriso verdadeiro correram e abraçaram Lilly.

_Lilly! Sua maluca! Porque demorou tanto? O trem já está para partir!

_ Eu sei, Lys, eu sei, mas eu não conseguia colocar Frini na gaiola! - Lilly respondeu, acariciando sua coruja preta.

_Bom, tudo bem. Vamos entrar, Kathryn já pegou uma cabine.

No trem era clara a confusão, alunos primeiranistas completamente perdidos, segundanistas tentando pregar peças neles, enquanto os terceiranistas os assustavam, contando de todos os testes dolorosos que teriam que passar na cerimônia das escolhas das casas. Quase no último vagão do trem, uma porta se abriu e uma menina loira, de cabelos muito compridos e olhos azuis colocou a cabeça pra fora:

_Até que enfim vocês chegaram! O que aconteceu, Lilly? Você demorou muito!

Lilly deu um abraço na amiga, Kathryn Willians, americana, rica, metida, e incrivelmente engraçada e doce. Ela era uma pessoa difícil de se lidar, mas era uma amiga maravilhosa, para todas as horas. Apenas Lilly e Alyssa conseguiam entender como funcionava a cabeça da patricinha grifinória, e como elas mesmas diziam, era um grande passatempo tentar entender as atitudes da amiga completamente "sem noção", como era considerada por Alyssa.

Ali estava um trio que foi formado desde o primeiro ano, Lilly, Alyssa e Kathryn eram inseparáveis. Cada uma com seu jeito, se completavam. Melhores amigas? Claro! Brigavam? Claro, como qualquer pessoa, "como qualquer mulher que convive tanto tempo com outra", dizia Kathryn, mas sim, amigas acima de tudo.

-Então meninas, último ano hein - dizia Alyssa, com seu sorriso.

_Pois é amiga, essa é nossa ultima chance!

_Chance do que, Kathy? - Lilly perguntou.

_Da gente mostrar pra essa escola do que somos capazes! Esse vai ser o ano que essa escola não vai esquecer jamais!

_E o que você pretende pra que isso aconteça? - Alyssa perguntou , com seu sorriso se possível ainda mais e seus olhos brilhando de expectativa

_Simples, Lys, nós vamos aproveitar da melhor forma possível em todos os sentidos. Vamos aproveitar as aulas, vamos aproveitar o ambiente, que é propício para qualquer coisa mágica, e vamos aproveitar os próprios alunos! _ A última parte, Kathy tinha falado mais alto, como de propósito, como se fosse para alguém ouvir de verdade. Enquanto falava, puxava a maçaneta da porta, e ao abri-la totalmente, três garotos, da mesma idade que elas, caíram um sobre o outro, se ajeitando.

Lys assumiu um tom divertido no olhar, Kathy, um sorriso de triunfo, e Lilly, um olhar entre o irônico e o divertido:

_Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Potter? Por que não estou surpresa?

James Potter. Um garoto muito bonito, capitão do time de Quadribol, também adorado pelos professores devido a sua genialidade nata. Não fazia esforço para assistir às aulas ou ir bem, simplesmente ia. Alto, forte, bonitos olhos avelã, cabelo castanho escuro, uma expressão que estava sempre dividida entre a diversão e a malícia. Seus cabelos, já arrepiados naturalmente, eram reforçados por continuas passadas de mão, considerada um charme pela população feminina de Hogwarts. Menos talvez, para Lilly.

_Lilly! Como foram suas férias? _ Essa situação, alguns anos atrás, renderia gritos, ameaças de azarações, tapas e fofocas pela próxima semana, até a próxima briga. Mas o James egocêntrico do quinto ano aparentemente foi embora, amadureceu. Claro, impossível não restar um pouquinho do "eu metido", mas ele raramente aparecia agora, e era motivo de gozação dos outros amigos. Lilly, a monitora certinha e disciplinada também agora, com seus 17 anos, entendia que era impossível controlar tudo e a todos, e muitas vezes, impossível controlar a si mesma, não que não continuasse tentando. Então decidiu ignorar os traços de James que a irritavam. Aparentemente a única coisa que ele não tinha mudado era sua chamada paixão pela ruivinha; mas desde a metade do sexto ano, ele parecia ter se convencido que os convites insistentes não resultariam em mais nada, a não ser aos gritos e tapas. Depois partiu para a tática do agarramento, que só lhe rendeu mais tapas, cada vez mais doloridos. Ainda insistindo, partiu para a tática do melhor amigo. Mas não aquele amigo-com-benefícios, ele simplesmente tentou agir com Lilly como se a única coisa que queria dela era sua amizade. Se a única coisa que ele poderia ter dela era uma relação de amizade, então estava satisfeito. Temporariamente, pelo menos. Lilly parecia feliz com isso, apesar de secretamente sentir falta dos convites ou de quando James a agarrava no meio do corredor entre as aulas.

_Foram boas! E as suas? Alguma novidade?

_Ah, você não ficou sabendo ainda, Ruivinha? Nós temos um monitor chefe entre os marotos agora! _ Quem respondeu foi Sirius Black, o galã de Hogwarts. Um garoto que conseguia a menina que queria, quando queria. Seus cabelos compridos e pretos, seus olhos azuis escuros e seu sorriso malicioso abalavam qualquer garota que ficasse tempo o suficiente perto dele. Menos, as meninas grifinórias com quem conversavam agora. Alyssa dizia que elas já estavam "imunizadas contra a própria magia dele.". Sirius podia ter esse jeito de conquistador, mas era uma amigo leal, engraçado, pronto para tudo.

_Verdade? Monitor -Chefe? Remo! Parabéns! Eu sabia que ia ser você! _ Alyssa, diante da novidade, se jogou nos braços do menino de cabelos castanhos claros e de jeito tímido, mas tão bonito quanto os outros dois marotos. Alyssa achava, que como sempre, Remo Lupin se sentiria envergonhado e talvez embaraçado pela demonstração pública de afeto, mas ao contrario, ele a abraçou de volta, enquanto dizia:  
_ Bom, obrigado pelo entusiasmo Lys, mas não sou eu o novo Monitor-Chefe. Na verdade, eu larguei a monitoria.

Nada poderia impressionar mais Lilly, ou Kathryn, que olhava Remo com um sorriso descrente.  
_É meninas, é verdade. O monitor chefe agora sou eu. Aparentemente minhas boas notas foram suficientes para me nomearem. _ James respondeu, dividido entre o constrangimento e o sorriso divertido que nunca abandonava seu semblante, e claro, bagunçando os cabelos ainda mais.

_James, isso é demais! Você e a Lilly vão trabalhar juntos agora! Ela é a monitora chefe também! _ Kathryn se mostrou de repente empolgada com a notícia, olhava de James para a Lilly, que estava estupefata, sentada em um banco da cabine.

_É James, parabéns! Lilly, isso não é ótimo? Fala alguma coisa! _ Alyssa tentava deixar o clima menos estranho. Sirius se contorcia no mesmo lugar, tentando não rir, enquanto recebia um olhar reprovador de Kathryn e Remo.

_Hmm, parabéns então James. E bem-vindo a monitoria, eu acho. _ Lilly não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Era verdade que ela gostava da companhia do menino agora, mas ela tinha medo do que essa aproximação poderia trazer. Ela não queria mais brigas, não queria mais gritar, não queria ser convidada para sair, ou ser agarrada pelos corredores. Ou queria?

_ Que bom que você gostou Lilly! Esse castelo vai ter o melhor casal de monitores chefes que poderia ter! _ James estava visivelmente mais animado agora.

_Dupla, James, dupla de monitores chefes, não casal. Mas Remo, me explica, como assim você largou a monitoria? Era o que você mais gostava! _ Lilly estava deseperada para mudar de assunto. A palavra "casal" despertava sensações estranha e ela preferia não pensar nisso no momento.

_Não, Ruivinha. Eu sempre gostei mais de ser um maroto, e eu não o era completamente. Eu decidi que vou aproveitar esse último ano para fazer tudo que eu não pude fazer todos esses anos. Vou me inscrever pro teste do time de quadribol, agora que eu tenho o meu "probleminha peludo" parcialmente resolvido. _ Remo estava com um sorriso no rosto que nunca nenhum dos integrantes da cabine tinha visto quando ele se referia ao fato de ser um lobisomem.

_Resolvido, como assim, Remo? _ Alyssa perguntou. As meninas sabiam que Remo era um lobisomem e que sofria muito nas noites de lua cheia. Também sabiam que os outros dois, James e Sirius, se tornaram animagos para ajudá-lo nas noites de transformação.

_Eu tomei algumas poções durante as férias que facilitaram as noites de lua cheia. Elas me deixam consciente do que estou fazendo. Então eu não me mordo, não me machuco, não saio por ai correndo. Enfim, as noites são menos cansativas, e melhores, por causa da companhia dos outros marotos. Eu tenho uma vida quase normal agora, tenho mais disposição e tenho mais condições para agüentar um treino de quadribol. Então, larguei a monitoria.

Kathryn estava impressionada. Agora que ela observava bem, ela podia ver que a postura de Remo mudara. Ele estava mais reto, elegante, confiante. Falava em um tom de voz ligeiramente diferente, olhava para as pessoas nos olhos, não se sentia acanhado. Ele estava...perfeito. E rapidamente tratou de tirar essa imagem da cabeça.

A velocidade do trem foi diminuindo, significando que o trem estava chegando. A movimentação começou e James e Lilly tiveram de sair da cabine para ajudar na organização e orientar os alunos do primeiro ano. Kathryn ainda estava encantada com a nova atitude de Remo, e tentava ser discreta ao ficar olhado, mas estava falhando miseravelmente. Remo estava percebendo e parecia incentivá-la com o jeito de olhá-la e ao dar-lhe um sorriso ocasional, que antes, era um sorriso fofo e sincero, agora vinha carregado com uma pequena dose de malícia. Alyssa estava se divertindo com a situação; estava tentando se controlar para não sorrir muito e deixar Kathryn, a tão gloriosa Kathryn, que nunca sai do salto, perceber a pose de menininha encantada que estava fazendo agora. Mas o brilho dos olhos de Lys a traíam e logo era possível perceber que ela estava pensando em algo, e rápido.

_Hey Allie, tenho que conversar com você depois. Salão comunal, depois de todos deitarem. _ disse Sirius muito baixo para Alyssa, para que os outros ocupantes da cabine não percebessem. _ Vou indo, que tem uma corvinal me esperando antes da cerimônia de inicio de ano, e eu tenho que começar minha lista desse ano. Tchau Alyssinha! _ se despediu Sirius, com um beijo na bochecha de Allie.

_Espera aí Cachorrão, você vai me deixar sozinha aqui com esses estranhos? _ e a menina saiu correndo atrás do moreno, que tinha estava rindo, uma risada que parecia um latido.


End file.
